


Untitled

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Diaval spots the net and they escape the castle without fighting. Title to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It took me longer than I had planned to get this uploaded, as this chapter has been completed since summer. This is my multi-chapter fic. I have the first three chapters written and most of the fourth complete. I am planning six chapters altogether and will upload as I can.
> 
> This is AU. Stefan does not know Aurora is awake nor that is willingly going with Maleficent.

"Are we going back to the Moors now?" Aurora asked, seemingly unaware of the cautious way her godmother was leading her through the castle. Her only thoughts were on how the faery had been the one to wake her from the curse. The curse that Maleficent had put her under.

"If that is what you wish," the faery replied, her voice soft.

The princess grinned and nodded. Maleficent peeked around the corner carefully. She glanced at her raven and he flew into the throne room ahead of her.

Just as she stepped off the bottom stair and rounded the corner, Diaval flew back to her at an alarming speed. She turned to Aurora and spoke quietly but urgently. "Back up the stairs. Find a place to hide."

"But…" the girl started to argue.

"Go!" she growled, frightening the princess into obeying the order, as she had never spoken to her like that. She turned back to Diaval, who had landed on her staff and was staring at the ceiling of the throne room. She followed his gaze and saw the net waiting there. A net she was sure was made of iron. She bit back a laugh and spoke loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "You will have to do better than that, Stefan."

She turned to go back up the stairs, meeting the king's eyes as he stepped into view. She would stay and engage in battle with him but there was a terrified princess somewhere in the castle. A princess whose father did not even know she was awake, whose father was not even concerned with her but with his feud instead.

After holding Stefan's gaze just long enough to make him uncomfortable, Maleficent swept up the stairs. She kept an even gait until she was out of sight, then quickened her pace. She could hear him giving orders to his army and knew she had limited time to find her beastie.

Diaval cawed as he flew over her head. She looked up at him. "Find her."

Her faithful raven flew ahead of her as she reached the landing. She made her way down the hall quickly but took care to check each room for the teenager. She did not know here to find Aurora but knew they needed to get out of the castle quickly. Stefan was ready to kill her and she had no plans of allowing that to happen.

"Godmother!" Aurora's voice called from down the hall. "Come quick!"

Maleficent did as directed and found herself at the door of a dark, dusty room. Aurora stood inside staring at a large case, housing a pair of wings.

"Are they yours, Godmother?" the princess asked softly.

"Yes," she replied, approaching. "They are."

The sound of the soldiers coming down the hall caught their attention, just as the wings began to move about in the case. As Maleficent watched the door, Aurora moved around the case and after a bit of struggle knocked it over.

Glass shattered and the faery snapped her head around. "Now they will find..." She stopped suddenly as a pain started in her back and a bright light filled the room.

A moment later it faded and Maleficent glanced over her shoulder, eyes filled with tears. Her wings. She had her wings back. After all these years they were back.

"Oh, Godmother," Aurora sighed. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you, beastie." The sound of the soldiers once again drew her attention. "They surely know where we are now. We must find a way out."

"The secret door!" The princess cried. "My room had one so surely this one does well."

"We don't have time to find it." Her gaze fell on the window. "We'll have to fly."

"Fly, Godmother?"

"Yes, beastie." Using her magic as she had done with the soldiers only days before, Maleficent lifted Stefan's chair and sent it through the window, creating a large hole. Then she turned to Aurora. "Do you trust me, child?"

"With my life, Godmother," Aurora replied solemnly. She had no one she trusted more.

Maleficent grasped the teenager under the arms and rose into the air, forcing herself not to think about the last human she had gone flying with and what had happened to her wings. She carefully navigated through the window before heading toward the Moors, Diaval flying next to them.

Angry shouts was all the three heard as Stefan's army finally reached the study and saw them in the distance. Maleficent knew they would be coming after her soon.

"Godmother, everything is so beautiful from up here. Everything but the walls of thorns."

With a chuckle, Maleficent agreed. She carefully landed in a field just far enough from the castle to keep them from being caught anytime soon.

"Why did we stop?" Aurora asked.

"My arms are not strong enough to carry you all the way as I was. I need a moment to rest."

"Let's walk for now," the girl suggested.

"Very well."

Diaval flew into her face and she swatted him away. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that?" she snapped her fingers.

The raven-turned-man grinned at her. "Make me a horse."

"What?"

"A horse. Like before. Aurora can ride while you fly. We will get back to the Moors a lot quicker."

"Hmm." Maleficent considered the idea then agreed. "Very well. Into a horse."

Once the black-feathered horse stood before her, she turned to the princess. "Come along, child. Let's go back to the Moors."

"Home, Godmother." Aurora corrected. "We're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
